


Spaces between us keep getting deeper

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5/5 one direction, Angst, Canon, Cooking, Fighting, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, No Smut, Not AU, Sad Harry, Twitter, four - Freeform, fourhangout, harry tops, harry_styles, i am infact straight, larry sad imagine, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis_tomlinson, old one shot, one direction - Freeform, this is old i wrote this back to november when the bullshit 2.0 tweet was done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened after the fourhangout and the following day when louis made the 'i am infact straight' tweet. basically louis and harry fighting then making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November and just finished the last part now. haha 
> 
> This is a part of my larry one shots that i tend to write whenever an issue suffices in the fandom, to calm myself because larry is my aid from all the bullshit. (FourHangout and bullshit 2.0 tweet)

 

 

"Well that's relief, it's finally done" Louis sighs as the red light beside the 'on air' sign turns off.

"Yeah" Harry moves towards Louis' direction and placed his head on Lou's shoulder, closing his eyes. Because he felt really ill and his headache was killing him.

Liam, Niall and Zayn just went off to check their cellphones and chat along with their friends and lovers.

Louis and Harry still slumped comfortably on the couch.

"You think we did pretty well, today?" Louis whispers at Harry.

"I think so? You did pretty well on handling that girlfriend part" Harry answers sarcasm evident in his voice. Harry felt really shitty at the moment, so he felt utterly disappointed at the way Louis acted like he really liked Eleanor earlier, he was jealous.

"Was there something wrong with my answer!?" Louis stands up abruptly making the boy leaning in his shoulder, almost lose his balance, and fall on the couch.

"Of course you did you always do a pretty good job" Harry answers with an annoyed tone in his voice, a teasing smirk appearing in his lips.

"What do you want me to do, Harry? Tell everyone You're gay and we're in a relationship?, You want to openly say it to the world?" Louis asks towering over Harry who was staring intently back at him.

"Then fucking do it. Just don't get me involved. I still want my career to last" Louis' voice got a little louder, saying each word with venom, so the people around them, went out of the room and figured the two boys needed time to talk about their personal issues.

"Okay, If that's what you want, I know you don't like the fact of being paired to me anyways, Let's just end this bullshit as you say" Harry smiles, using air quotes to emphasize his tone, a lump already forming in his throat, restraining him to speak more, because if he does he would surely break down in tears.

"And By the way, I won't out myself just yet, because I know if I do such thing I'll ruin what the band has at the moment, I won't risk it Lou, because I care about the feelings of people I love and filter what I say towards them so I won't hurt them in any way" Harry says calmly, standing up from the couch, looking down at his feet to hide the uncontrollable tears from his eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way" Louis says his voice breaking, already regretting his outburst a minute ago, He reaches out to hold the retreating boys shoulder, but when he succeeded the boy just shrugged it off.

"Baby please" Louis tries to hug his boyfriend to try and warm his heart, but Harry has had enough.

Yes they need to hide from the world, but he doesn't need to act like he is disgusted at the fact of being in a relationship with Harry in interviews or livestreams. Louis just goes a little overboard with his acting sometimes.

"Harry please, let's talk about this" Louis begs still not letting go of Harry's waist.

"Louis, I just need time" Harry pushes the one and only person he truly loved with all the force he could muster, making Louis falls on the carpeted floor. Without turning around to see Lou's face he run to the nearest secret doorway to his car and drive off to the one and only place he could ever feel that nothing has changed.

Louis is the only one left in the room, and gave up with his begging he just hugged his knees to his chest and broke down into tears, punching the floor to let out all the pain he is feeling emotionally.,

He had just let one of the most important persons in his life, that has been with him since all the fame started, leave the room.

They have been together since, through thick and thin, through girlfriend rumors, to marriage rumors. They both managed to stay strong even if they were forced to pretend and deny everything between them.

But now He realized that he has let the fame and fortune act to his words and actions, leaving Harry hurt in the process.

He sat for a while in the room, contemplating on what he should do, He stood up and went to the bathroom and washed his face, looking at the mirror.

His blue eyes, bloodshot from crying, the ones always seen as the happiest eyes, is now the saddest one he could see staring at him, The disappointment on his self, radiating in his eyes. He hated it, it's like he was looking at a different person in the mirror, that's when he realized he has changed a lot from the past years, and Harry still coped with him, and he has had enough, everyone has.

He has been a boastful, moody, self-centered, neglectful and uncaring person for the past few years he has spent with a cover up beard.

He wanted to punch the mirror and remove the image of the guy standing before him, His reflection.

So he did, He punched his the glass making it shatter into pieces all over the bathroom, leaving a bruise on his knuckles.  what he did just made it more worse because now he can see hundreds of himself, the reminder of his miserable self, in the shards of glass on the wall, sink and around his feet.

He backed away clutching his bloody hands to his black shirt, He went out of the bathroom and saw Liam looking alarmed when he went out of the room.

"Lou, What happened?" Liam asked his eyes looking back and forth to Louis hands then face.

"It's nothing" Louis looked down and run to the door where Harry went out, Liam tried to run after him but he just drove off fast, even if he can only use one hand.

He drove off to where he knew Harry went to, the place where all of the happiest things happened between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry parked his car along the streets making sure no one is outside to see him get out and go in the house. 

He went out of the car and took the back door of the flat.

He went in and everything just flashed through his eyes. 

The smell of burnt pancakes, and hot chocolates in the morning, 

The cheesy popcorn scent on movie nights. 

The annoying singing voice from the bathroom every morning. 

The happiness, laughs, giggles. 

The pain, pleas, cries. 

The secret codenames they made, 

The silly inside jokes,

The secrets and most of all 

The promises.

The promises that made them strong, and stay together till the end. and everything ended with just a silly mood swing.

Harry sat on the floor, realizing what he had just done, He thought, He over reacted, Louis did it to cover everything up because that's what he was told to do, He knew full well in his heart that Louis wouldn't mean to hurt him. He knew how much Louis loved him, that he has sacrificed a lot- including his freedom of words- just to protect Harry.

"I'm so fucking stupid" Harry shouts pulling his hair hard, making his headache worser.

"I love him, but I just let him go too easily, I let him slip away, No I pushed him away, No no no, I am so stupid, Idiot, gay ass shit" Harry screams still pulling at his hair, harder each time.

"I am a disgrace, He hates me now, Louis hates me now" He cries his sobs, getting louder.

He stayed quiet getting overwhelmed by his own sobs, His cries the only noise being heard in the empty flat.

"Ha..Harry, Baby?" A very familiar but sad voice rang through the house, and Harry wanted to look up but he can't since his head hurt too much, and he was freezing, literally shaking because of his fever, like he is going to pass out, at any moment.

The footsteps get closer to him as his vision gets darker.

Louis drives of to the road, Shirtless, his blackshirt tightly wrapped around his bruised hand.

The only thing running in his mind is Harry, What if he isn't where he thought He would be, What if He thinks of hurting his self, what if his car crashes from crying while driving, and what if he passed out while driving, Because He was really feverish earlier. Louis' heart was beating fast as he thinks of the possibilty of where his boyfriend, atleast that's what he still thinks, even if obviously Harry just broke up with him.

He approaches the familiar front porch and he sighed a deep sigh of relief when he saw Harry's car parked infront of the house. He parked infront of Harry's car and run out  of the car to the front door, trying his best to get the keys from his pocket faster. When he succeeded, He quitely entered the house. Hearing a sob coming from the kitchen, It broke his heart to hear the words coming out of Harry's mouth.

"I love him, but I just let him go too easily, I let him slip away, No I pushed him away, No no no, I am so stupid, Idiot, gay ass shit" Louis hears the love of his lifes cries and it just breaks his heart more.

"I am a disgrace, He hates me now, Louis hates me now" He continues to listen to the heartbreaking screams of the guy.

Harry stays quiet for a while his body shaking so hard from the chills, while Louis watches from the door, walking over to the shaking guys sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Ha..Harry, Baby?"  Louis whispered, not sure if Harry heard it.

He walked closer and Harry passed out on the floor, he was so nervous he ran towards him and felt his forehead. He was burning and he was having chills. Louis not knowing what to do he called his body guard with shaking hands.

"Hello Alberto?" He calls to the phone.

"Yes I did.. No need to ask why.. I need a doctor now.. At our flat.. No not for me.. For Harry.. Oh I actually need one too, my hands hurt like hell.. No I don't want to go in public.. there would be a big scene if we do that.. Hello, Do you even know who you're talking to?... Just please call our personal doctor asap.. stop with the fucking  questions just send him here.. Okay bye Alberto Thanks.." He puts down the call tried to warm Harry by hugging him.

"I love you Harry, I'm sorry" Louis whispers through Harry's ear, Harry wanted to say it back but he was too weak to do so.

After 10 minutes the doctor came without a noise and carried Harry to the bed, checked him up and fortunately it was just a cold and he just needed rest for a day.

Louis got his hands cleaned, luckily with no stitches or broken bones, but it still hurts a lot and he felt dumb for actually punching the mirror. He got his hands wrapped in plaster, and the doctors and alberto left after. It was already almost midnight and Louis walks over to the bed, Harry sleeping cozily under the covers, He crawls next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, the feeling of his chest making him feel like everything was fine, and they're the only people in the universe at the moment.

Harry felt Louis' arms around him and he smiles, and wrapped his long arms around the small body of the guy lying on his chest, and kissed the top of his head.

The guy was startled, that He was still awake but he just stayed quiet and enjoyed the warmth Harry was releasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up to the scent of burnt toast and pancakes filling his nostrils, He smiled knowing full well who it was in the kitchen. He sat on the bed still feeling a bit light headed, he didn't want to bother Louis with his cooking, so He just got the laptop from the bedside table and opened it.

The screen lights up, showing a picture of two cheeky, 16 and 18 year old with a massive and happy smile on their faces.

Louis suddenly walks in the room, still wearing an apron.

"Look how cute we looked here" Harry points at the laptop screen with a smile of admiration plastered on his face.

Louis walks over from the foot of the bed and sat beside Harry, scooting very close to him closing the gap of their bodies, He places a kiss on Harry's cheeks making him blush.

"Now that's cuter" Louis says as he looked at Harry with a smile, the other boys face becoming redder.

"My baby's blushing" He teases more, the smile on Harry's face getting bigger.

"I'm still mad at you though" Harry says with a serious tone and Louis' face switched from happiness to horror.

"I'm just kidding" Harry laughs then he sneezes making them both laugh.

"bless you"

"But we still have to talk about last night" Harry babbled hugging Louis closer to his sides.

"I know Harry, I know. but later" Louis smiles, putting his head on Harry's chest, inhaling his scent.

"You know I've been thinking last night is how sad everything has been in the past few months everything has changed, You, Me, even the other 3 boys, the management, and no matter what we do, we can never bring back what we once had" Harry sighs, closing the laptop on his lap and putting it on the bedside table.

"We can bring it back, Today we will bring it back" Louis encourages still clinging tightly on Harry's hot chest. His temperature was still higher than normal, He was so sick he would sneeze every second, and the crying the night before didn't really help on curing it.

"That's impossible" Harry looked at Louis with a puzzled expression.

"It is impossible, Harold, Let's start by eating the pancakes I just made" Louis said cheerfully. He tried to stand up but Harry put his arms around him tighter.

"Can we just start by laying here in bed together?, I still feel sick" Harry says, pouting.

"As much as I'd like that, You need to eat so you could drink your meds and go to work tomorrow" Louis points out, squirming off of Harry's grasp.

"Okay, Mom" Harry jokes and let's go of Louis.

Louis stood up, and Harry grabbed his right hand, and Louis flinched, immediately hiding his hand to his back.

"What is that?" Harry's eyes widened in shock, Louis was not saying a word, He didn't want Harry to know that he hurt himself.

"Nothing, It's nothing baby" Louis denies turning away from Harry.

"How can we bring back the old days, if you're not going to tell me what's that?" Harry says annoyed his headache adding to the irritation of the situation.

"It's nothing big Harry, please let's just let this go" Louis says and Harry hugged him from the back, grabbing his injured hand and put it up to his face to inspect it, Louis just let him.

"What did you do?" Harry asks calmly still inspecting his covered hand.

"Punched a mirror" Louis whispered most to himself.

Harry didn't utter another word, He never thought Louis would be that bothered or hurt, to punch a mirror and hurt himself, their fights have never come to this point.

Harry placed his lips on Louis' injured hand. the small boy just stayed quiet, feeling really comfy in their position at the moment. The tension between them was gone, everything surrounding them was comfortable silence. An unspoken conversation running through the room.

"Please, Don't ever hurt yourself again" Harry says, putting Louis hands down and intertwining his hands in Louis left hand, Harry stands beside Louis, and Louis looked at their hands and blushed.

"But the mirror taunted me" Louis jokes a smile breaking at his lips.

"Who told you, You can just punch someone because they teased you?" Harry says with a fatherly voice.

"Sorry daddy" Louis frowns and Harry looked at him with a big grin in his face, as a sexual pun came into his mind.

"You'll get your punishment later" Harry whispers near Louis' ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Louis looks up at his boyfriend and gave him an authoritative look. 

"Who told you, you could ?" He says with a stern look, a smile slowly creeping on his lips.

"Can I tonight?" Harry looks down at him with puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes hoping that his boyfriend gives in with his plea.

"Most definitely not" Louis smirks and Harry just frowns down at him. 

"Why not?" He pouts, removing his hands from Louis'. Louis tried to think of an answer but he just can't, the truth is he's just afraid of what Harry has in-store for him, because the last time Harry topped, He can't stay sitting the following day.

"I won't eat till you let me" Harry says crossing his arms together.

"Oh come on Love, Really?" Louis sighs.

"Yes really" Harry turns around still arms crossed. He knows that in just a few seconds Louis will give in to what he want.

He counts in his head in

3..

2..

1..

"Okay, fine you'll top" Louis whispers, barely audible, but Harry heard it clearly making him grin, a little too wide for his face.

"What Lou?" He asks trying to play with his boyfriend who is now looking down and blushing.

"You heard what I said, let's just eat now" Louis grabs Harry's hand and lead him to the kitchen where they ate pancakes with too much syrup.


	4. Chapter 4

They are now cuddled up on the couch watching "titanic" Louis didn't want it, because they've watched it for like the hundredth time already. But Harry insisted, because he said, if they wanted to bring back the old days they should see a classic movie. And soon enough their faces were so close to each other as they sob, the movie never fails on making them cry.

Louis picked up the remote and turned off the movie, making Harry look at him in confusion, but He didn't say a word instead He crashed his lips to Harry's pink lips, he wanted to kiss him since last night and now he found the right time.

Their lips move in sync, like a puzzle piece meant to be together. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pull him more to himself, Louis was now on top of his lap, him leaning on the couch. He pulls Louis' hair, making him moan, He puts his tongue in and their tongues start to move together in a sloppy kiss.

Louis' hands go inside Harry's shirt, his hands claiming every part of harry's body as his, and before they can even start to get heated, they fell on the floor with a thud, thankfully the blankets covered Harry's bum so it didn't hurt that much and they just laughed it off.

"Just like old times" Louis snickers still on top of Harry.

"like old times" Harry answers back and pulled Louis in his arms in a cuddle.

They both share a comfortable silence just both staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"remember the time a condom got stuck on the ceiling because someone suddenly knocked at the door and it startled you?" Harry says with a small chuckle because of the sudden memory.

"I thought this was the time in movies where the characters share deep insights or say deep stuff, but look at you attacking me for no apparent reason, you really are a special one Harry" Louis says fondly, laughing at the memory too but his face flushed in shame.

"and the time you got a candy thong in your dick, and you told me to eat it off of you but I accidentally bit your dick and you couldn't fuck me or even just get hard for days because you had a bruise and it will hurt" Harry blurts out again.

"Jesus, my dick still cries about that, like the way you cried when I fucked you after that incident" Louis smirks at his attempt on a comeback.

"oh yeah like the way you cried when I first topped?" Harry counters back.

"You didn't Styles, here is the line and you just fuckin crossed it" Louis says jokingly glaring at Harry.

"Your big arse ego just can't accept how good my dick feels up your ass" Harry says.

"Language Styles, you have been speaking like a sex-crazed bloke has a night of no touching turned you that way easily?" Louis gasps, slapping Harry's chest lightly.

"Oh I'll show you sex craved" Harry says and kisses Louis deeply, with no finesse or what so ever, letting out all of the built up sexual tension make the move, and Louis can not protest any longer because he was actually enjoying the dominant Harry that he barely sees.

They were basically just on their boxers under the blankets because that's what they do whenever they're alone together, despite the cold weather they still chose to have less clothing when they're together, it makes them very much more comfortable with each other.

So Harry didn't waste time and just left Hickeys in each part of Louis that he possibly can, putting one of his collarbones that he knows will dangerously show in Louis' shirt if he won't be careful the other day, but Harry didn't care and he just loves the thrill of having something that no one can have, and that is louis, all of Louis Tomlinson, his mind, heart and body is Harry's not the freedom though but still secretly he can hold on to their love at this moment.

And so they made love and Louis complied with his promise from the morning, Harry topped and proved how loud Louis can be while Harry is fuxking him on the floor in the middle of their living room, like he wanted the whole London to hear his obnoxiously loud moans, grunts and scream of pleasure, and they slept sweat filled and warm very warm in each others arms.

"Babe get that" Harry groans waking Louis up, Louis groans and stretches his arms off of Harry's to check his ringing phone from the couch, and fuck it's someone from their management.

"What?" Louis answers unwillingly because he can not, not answer a phone call from them because they will have harry deprived moments, like literally.

"Check the link we sent you and reply something to that article, directly tweet your thoughts to the journalist alright? ASAP Tomlinson, have a nice night" The girl says and thankfully hangs up before Louis can do what he regrets and cuss her out of the phone.

"Who was it?" Harry asks nuzzling into Louis' chest.

"Just Anna, Now go back to sleep angel" He soothingly says to a sleepy Harry on his chest and he complies immediately squeezing into Louis like his life depended on him, Louis looks at his boy fondly before looking at the article, and okay he wasn't offended in anyway of course because that's the thing he wanted to say that's why he wore that shirt in the first place, yet he needs to show displease to the journ who wrote it when in reality he wanted to praise the writer for understanding him, and so he tweets.

Louis_Tomlinson: JennSelby: the fact that you work for such a 'credible' paper and you would talk such rubbish is laughable. I am in fact straight.

He half heartedly presses the tweet button and prayed silently that the boy that is cradled sleepily in his arms takes what he did well.

Louis goes back to sleep with an unsettling weight in his stomach, that surely ain't butterflies.

—

"That smells great boo" Louis exclaims putting his arms around Harry's torso, and put on a kiss on the boys neck. Harry leaning into his touch.

"But you smell more appetizing" Louis says, sucking slightly at the back of Harry's neck, making the boy moan in delight.

"Shush we have rehearsal and a few promotions later we don't need anything to exhaust us further more" Harry says with a smile, unwrapping Louis' grip at him.

"Cockblock" Louis mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes playfully as he set down the plates and prepare their tea for the day.

They ate in silence for a while, until Harry opened up his phone, and choked on his omelette.

"Is everything fine Love?" Louis asks in concern. And Harry looked at him in disbelief, hurt seen on the boys eyes.

And that's when it hit Louis, Harry just saw his rant about the article, of fucking course there will always be something fucking up Louis' wonderful day.

"I can explain" Louis blurts out standing up from the chair.

"I think I've read enough" Harry shakes his head. "I lost my appetite, i'm done" He says and he picks up his plate and put on the sink, with a clatter his hands obviously shaking from rage.

"They let me do it, Haz c'mon you know me, I can never do that" Louis practically begs following his taller boyfriend.

"You could've fucking stopped it, You have free will Louis for fuck sakes" Harry shouts pulling his hair in frustration.

"Yes I know I fucking have Harry, but you fucking know what the consequences are if I protest with what they want!" Louis shouts back, Maybe he isn't handling the conversation to well, Oops.

"Me and the boys are here to help you with this, I am a fucking part of this bullshit Louis, You could've consulted me before sharing that tweet to the world" Harry counters, walking back and forth in the bedroom.

"Yes you are a part of all of this, you are a part of my life, but you are fucking talented, and you can always find a solo career when the band flops, and how about me? you know I am shit at singing Harry, I wouldn't be here if you guys aren't here, and You know that out of all of the boys, You know that the most Harry!" Louis screams his voice shaking and his eyes filled with tears. Harry was crying too of course he didn't know what to do his heart hurts so much, he wanted to comfort Louis with his insecurity but he's damned mad at the same time. It's bullshit really, but he let his heart speak for him.

"Louis" He says softly, walking slowly to Louis' shaking figure in the door, and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I am a useless little shit Harry, I can't even make you happy, I always end up hurting you with my selfishness, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry for being like this" Louis punches Harry on the chest multiple times.

"No Louis, Your voice is incredible, you are incredible, you can write, play footie, act, direct, sing, and you most definitely know how to love ad make me feel happy, We may have off times but I swear you make me happy Lou, I love you, My Louis" Harry says soothingly his tears not stopping as he hug Louis tightly in his chest until he calmed down from sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I love you too Harry always, and someday I will be able to show it to the world." Louis whispers pecking at Harry's lips softly.


End file.
